Ziggurat Commandos
Commandos Ziggurat(VCDM043) was born in the Commandos on April 12, 2008. His mother was Zorilla and his father was Zarathustra. His litter males were one sister Zoroaster(VCDF042) and his oen brother Zorro(VCDM044). They were Zarathustra's first litter and Zorilla's nineth litter. Zarathustra ahd just joined the Comamndos a few months before but Zorilla had mated with Jogu and ga birth to a new litter, so he couldn't mate with her. Ziggurat and his brother and sister survived. Zoroaster left in a spliter group that formed the Huckbuck Mob. Ziggurat and Zorro stayed in the group the longest. His older half sisters litters Samba and Seraina both gave birth in June. Samba gave birth to Captian Sensible, Punx, Sue and Jimmy Jazz. While Seraina gave brith to Rastas, Stanley, Michiel and Labiathon. All pups survived. Zorilla gave birth to Khasar, Dashti, Saren, Buta and Tegus August 18, 2008. Then on December 2008: Zorilla gave birth to Rosie, Nikita, Venus, Zoo Zoo, Moltan and Dazba. They survived too. After Zorilla and Zarathustra, Ziggurat's older half sister Celidh became the domiannt female with his uncle Panthro. An unknown female appeared and got in a fight with Nikita. On June 27, 2009 Celidh gave birth to Kiara, Nala and Simba. Zorro, Ziggurat, Khasar, Buta and Tegus left the group on August 9, 2009. On August 10, 2009 they picked up Sophie a lost Pound Puppies pup. Then the males ran into three females. Xerxes They formed the Xerxes. Zorro started acting more dominant then the other males. He won dominance easily without a fight. Ziggurat was the same age as him but ddin't nothing, Khasar, Buta, Tegus and Zoo Zoo didn't challange him so he became the dominant male. Zula was the female who got in a fight with Nikita. She foguth Tina Sparkle and Ju Drop and won dominance. She became Zorro's mate. All females but Sophie were pregnant. Tina Sparkle killed Ju Drop's litter but she aborted her own. Zula gave birth to Zander, Zee and Zina on December 26, 2009. They were his first pups ever. They survived. Ju Drop got pregnant again and gave birth to Felix and Harriet on February 12, 2010. Zula gave birth to Zephaniah, Zella and Zee on April 24, 2010.On June 17, 2010 Tina Sparkle gave birth to two pups. Then on August 16, 2010 Zula gave birth to four pups. Ziggurat went roving long with Zoo Zoo in August 2010. Gladiators Ziggurat and Zoo Zoo roved for a few days and joined the Gladiators. Ziggurat was able to take dominance with the Gladiators being mostly female. Willow, the dominant female, became his mate. On October 4, 2010 she gave birth to VGDP086, VGDP087, VGDP088 and VGDP089. All of the members from his litter are have now been dominance. Ziggurat is the dominantn male fo the Gladiators with Willow. Family Mother: Zorilla Father: Zarathustra Sister: Zoroaster Brother: Zorro Mate: Willow Children: VGDP086, VGDP087, VGDP088 and VGDP089 Links Commandos Mob Xerxes Mob Zoroaster Commandos Zorro Commandos Category:Commandos meerkats Category:Xerxes meerkats Category:Gladiators meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats